


Bringing Worlds Together

by TheBardofAsmodeus



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Dungeons & Dragons Online, Forgotten Realms
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bigotry & Prejudice, Druids, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Elven Shenanigans, Elves, Explicit Language, Gambling, Genasi, Genasi Shenanigans, Half-Orc Shenanigans, Half-orc, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Homebrew Campaign, Human, Quest and Shenanigans, Tiefling Shenanigans, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardofAsmodeus/pseuds/TheBardofAsmodeus
Summary: A Tiefling, A Human, Two Elves, A Half-Orc, A Genasi and a Halfling up against a whole lot of evil.Would be strangers must learn through hardship to trust and aid one another, but when everyone has baggage only chaos will ensue.'A monthly series'





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, This is a Homebrew D&D story so there may be similarities to the D&D Canon of the Forgotten Realms, but the religions geography, societies, cultures and ideologies are different are to the Forgotten Realms
> 
> Also
> 
> The city of Waterdeep is not the same as The one from the D&D canon but is rather similar, the city shares similarities to the structure of the city of Atlantis and elegant architecture, music and culture of Rivendell, it is a human city with a liberal approach to non-human species.
> 
> The Spell Plague is also similar to the Spell Plague in the Canon but again not the same as it isn't the result of divine affairs but instead the purging of people of the arcane, such as the kidnapping and segregation of druids, warlocks and mages from human societies. 
> 
> Other than that enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A DND Tale of intrigue, adventure, sarcastic comments, drunken shenanigans and overcoming racial prejudice and class prejudice and the forming of friendships, obviously this is an RPG style story, it wouldn't be an RPG story without the power of friendship
> 
> This 'Chapter' is an introduction to the main characters of the story, their alignment, their races and their classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, This is a Homebrew D&D story so there may be similarities to the D&D Canon of the Forgotten Realms, but the religions geography, societies, cultures and ideologies are different to the Forgotten Realms
> 
> Also
> 
> The city of Waterdeep is not the same as The one from the D&D canon but is rather similar, the city shares similarities to the structure of the city of Atlantis and elegant architecture, music and culture of Rivendell, it is a human city with a liberal approach to non-human species.
> 
> The Spell Plague is also similar to the Spell Plague in the Canon but again not the same as it isn't the result of divine affairs but instead the purging of people of the arcane, such as the kidnapping and segregation of druids, warlocks and mages from human societies. 
> 
> Other than that enjoy !

Chapter Zero: The Team

 

Y U H A L A W I N D W E A V E R 

A Tiefling Rogue born to a human woman who was a secret worshipper of the evil God known as the Dark Count of Shadow and her Half-Fiend lover/alleged kidnapper a servant of Asmodeus the Archdevil of the ninth inferno. The Tiefling child was born in a human realm when Yuhala's pregnant mother was returned to her parent's in a noble house in the city of Waterdeep. 

The child was born in a horrible storm due to the child's fiendish appearance sent her mother's wetnurse mad,the newborn was then locked away from the world with her ailing mother, her father visiting his wife and their child each night, until her mother died due to malnourishment and fatigue, the father decided to take the baby and raise it in his home, then leave it with disapproving human grandparents.

He then raised the child in the Nine Infernos specifically in Malbolge under the rule of the Arch-Devil Glasya and her father Asmodeus, Glasya took an interest in Yuhala and helped trained her in the arcane arts.

When she reached adulthood Yuhala left the Nine Infernos and travelled the world in order to see the prejudices against her kind herself and in turn learns to hate humans. 

She travels to Waterdeep to find out where she came from and who she was meant to be had her father not raised her in the Nine Hells, she also mistrusts humans as her mother's death was caused by her human grandparents and the shame they felt of having a Tiefling grandchild, but she would never harm a human unless necessary as she knows what would happen to her. 

Her Alignment is in up the air between Chaotic Neutral and Chaotic Evil at this current moment in time. As her personality suggests either alignment.

T A M A N S T O R M W I N D

An Fjordmen Paladin from the Fjordfrost a kingdom surrounded by the Frost Sea, in search of glory and drive to protect his homeland from the evil that arises from the mainland, he travels to the city of Waterdeep to be his homeland's envoy in aiding their world against the rising evil, he is confident in his skills but has not since true action of this magnitude. 

He travels with Lysander, they have known each other for many years when their paths crossed on a night of drunken merrymaking. 

Taman also despises Tieflings and any other Infernal or Fiendish races due to racial prejudice and the fact that his father was murdered by a Tiefling vagabond on his way home from a tavern when Taman was a younger, a mighty warrior of the people of The Fjordfrost murdered in the night like a filthy rat. He never found the Tiefling who killed his father and he hates all Infernal races as a result. Despite his father's life lessons of peace and tolerance of all races even if social conventions who would suggest prejudice and intolerance. 

He is Lawful Good. 

L Y S A N D E R S T A R F L O W E R 

A Moon Elf Arcane Archer from Arcana an Elven seat of Power in the Western lands a ancestral haven for High Elves although he enjoys the comfort that comes with his people and his home, but loves to travel and explore the world before a life or bureaucracy in Arcana, along with his friend and travelling companion Taman Stormwind the Fjordfrost Paladin, he is ordered by the Lords of Arcana to go with Fjordfrost Paladin Taman to Waterdeep, The City of Splendours to aid the Southern Kingdom against an great but unknown evil Lysander also goes because he wants to see the City of Splendours and partake in some merrymaking and drunken shenanigans much to the despair of the Lords of Arcana, one being his mother Lady Anastrianna Starflower, the Blood Druid.

Lysander enjoys alcohol a little too much and is usually too drunk to function he also enjoys a good party, which was how he met his good friend and travelling companion Taman. 

He is Chaotic Good.

T R I S H I N A 

An Aquatic Elf Ranger born in the Sea of Dying Stars but moves to the Great Pearl Sea when she was very young. She is named after the dolphin goddess, due to a supposed likeness to the deity and like the goddess has a special bond with creatures of the deep specifically dolphins, one being her personal dolphin Laaqueel. 

She is also trained in magic so she can survive outside of water and venture out on land. 

Daughter of a Malenti woman and Sea Elf man, her parents neglected to tell her of the origins until she came of age to protect her prejudice of a Malenti heritage as her mother abandoned the lifestyle that fate would have chosen for her, as she chose to love and a life free from hardship, abandoning her life as a respected Malenti spy, her family and the world and culture she knew so well. 

She travels to Waterdeep to find out whether or not the evil on the horizon will affect the livelihood of her people. 

She is Chaotic Good. 

F E N G 

A Half-Orc Barbarian. The Iron Claw of Houndstone famed for a pack of Demon Hounds. A nomad that offers his skills for money and riches. Not much is known about Feng as he keeps private matters close to the chest, especially when it comes down to his past and where he came from. He travels with an Air, Storm hybrid Genasi named Opal, who is a foul-mouthed merc just like Feng, who also keeps her past a secret. 

He goes to Waterdeep with Opal to see if they can get a high paying gig with the rulers of Waterdeep or at least sell his skills to someone with the right price when it came to money he had no moral high ground but he is a sucker for a sob story and tries to help those who need his assistance the most. 

He is Chaotic Neutral. 

O P A L 

A Storm/Air Genasi Warlock who travels with the Half-Orc Feng and a descendant of the Djinn Lord, she travels and sells her services for the highest price. She is as temperamental as Air and Storm Genasi come not much is known about her either, except for her love of booze, foul language and money in no particular order. She is also righteous and fair, uncommon characteristics for a mercenary. 

She goes to Waterdeep with Feng to get a high paying gig for serving the rulers of Waterdeep, or someone who's willing to pay the right price for her and Feng's services. 

She is True Neutral.

M E R R I C T E A L E A F 

A halfling bard who wishes to take place in an adventure of his own rather than sing about the exploits of others victories in battle or become a farmer like his family members, when he meets the other heroes of our story in The City of Waterdeep he happens to be in the right place at the right time or the wrong place at the wrong time as his knack for a good story and a little embellishment gets him tied with a gang of ruffians and warriors on a quest that someone of his stature is sure to die from. 

But he remains optimistic that he can emerge from this quest as a hero and maybe one day a bard may sing of his journey and adventure with his ragtag bunch of mercenaries and esteemed warriors, Or a bunch of drunks and mercs serving their own interests and desires, for Merric only time will tell. 

He is Chaotic Good.


	2. Tavern Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Slum town of Creeleigh Taman Stormwind a Human Paladin and his Elven Archer friend Lysander Starflower notice that the racial tensions are as high as the crime rate as the venture to Waterdeep the seat of the south. What will they encounter on the way?

Bringing Worlds Together: A DND Story 

Chapter 1. : Tavern Beginnings

Night. A bar in the slum town of Creeleigh a place of crime and lawlessness where racial tensions are high, the town was surrounded by The Emerald Forest a sea of vibrant green trees but at dark would become a dark and terrifying place. The popular tavern named The Serpent Fang was a popular place for travellers and local residents, There were a few taverns in the town of Creeleigh but The Serpent Fang was the most well known and the most popular, This is where our story begins. 

The Serpent Fang was filled with the scent of mead and incense and the perfume of the nightly ladies. The tavern was filled with Mercenaries, Thieves and Vagrants. In the middle of the cramped tavern known as The Serpent Fang. A man with shoulder-length chestnut hair sat with a tankard of mead sat with a porcelain elf with long and flowing black hair whose head rested on the table, surrounded by empty tankards. The human then began to nudge the elf.  
"Ly, Ly?, LY?!", called the human. The elf slowly lifted his head and groaned, his silver eyes were hazy and were half open.  
"Yes, Taman? , I'm up shall I order another round?", the elf slurred. Taman gestured over to a barmaid, her hair twirled and flowed behind her as she reached Taman's gaze. "Yes, my love, Two meads? some food perchance?". She pondered. 

"Fried Octopus, Dragon Eggs and a glass of water for the drunk here" Taman answered as he gave her a pouch of coins. " Make it quick please". The barmaid nodded as she took the pouch and walked away. As Taman looked over to Lysander once again and he wasn't there, he was making his way past a crowd to get the bar. 

"Shit, LYSANDER, get over here you stupid fucker", He then muttered, "Stupid fucking moon elves". Lysander wasn't paying attention and just kept barging past the other patrons. Lysander then knocked over a large bearded man who appeared rugged and dangerous, as Lysander went to take his seat the bar, he felt a force grab him by the hair as he dragged to the ground. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, FUCKING ELVES WANDERING IN TAKING OUR BEER, WANTING OUR WOMEN", He then lifted Lysander up by his hair and punched him repeatedly, "YOU MAKE ME SICK, YOU AND THE REST OF THE NON HUMANS IN HERE DISGUST ME", As he went to punch him again, a moss green arm grabbed onto the attacker's arm and held it up so he couldn't strike again.

"Woah, Woah Buddy I think that's enough now there's no need to start trouble, I'm sure he wasn't watching his step". Lysander feebly turned to his saviour and looked up to meet the goliath's gaze, A Half-Orc he was most likely a Barbarian as he was dressed ...... Feral, in comparison to his attacker. At this point, Taman had just got to Lysander's aid after walking through a disgruntled crowd, apologising on his friend for the inconvenience he has caused.

"LYSANDER?", Taman called, "Are you okay!?". The Half-Orc looked over to Taman's direction and grinned showing his Orc fangs one was slightly chipped, he then grabbed Lysander out the mans hand and put him down "He's fine, He's probably had enough mead for one day". As the Half-Orc went to turn to the attacker's direction, he felt a sharp pain, a knife plunged into his shoulder, "You filthy half breed, You're in no position to play peacekeeper", He then pulled out the knife and plunged into his chest, The Half-Orc then roared in agony, "This was a human town once and half breeds like you ruined it, but no more I've had enough of this". 

As he went to plunge the knife into the Half-Orc again there was a thunderous clap in the tavern and then a flash of light hit the knife sending electric shocks down his arm, causing him to scream in pain. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you, friend," said a voice, it was a woman with silvery blue hair and silver skin, that looked to have scarification, her eyes purple with yellows streaks and glowed that quartz. "It's, in fact, people like you that ruined merry gatherings such as this, where people of all races can drink and enjoy in the merriment of this town, we're all here to drink and have fun"

Her hand now hovering over his face and Lighting streaks began to form from the centre of her hand, " Now go before you leave in the coroner's carriage". As she said her threat she snapped her fingers and the thunderous clapping sound was heard again but this time it made the tavern shake. The man got up and left as fast as this altercation had begun. 

The room was silent for a brief moment and then everyone turned away and resumed their activities once again as if nothing had happened. Bards began playing, people resumed ordering their drinks, gamblers resuming their games and patrons resumed their conversations.

Taman ran to Lysander's side, "He'll be fine", The woman reassured him. She then lifted Lysander up and carried him to the table where she must have seen the Elf spring up from. The Half-Orc walking behind her tending to his injuries. As the Half-Orc sat down the table rumbled and mead spilt. "Let me tend to those", Taman said in a solemn tone. Then began to use a light to heal the injuries of the Half-Orc. "Let me guess, Paladin right?" The Half-Orc said. Taman then smiled and nodded, "Yeah too armoured up to be a cleric right?", the light then faded and the wounds were gone. 

"I'm Feng by the way," The Half-Orc said, "Feng the Iron Claw of Houndstone". Taman looked up at Feng in disbelief, but notice an insignia on his belt the Scarred Hound of Houndstone, Feng was a mighty and powerful mercenary who slay a pack of devil hounds and earned his name a hero, but many warriors knew him as a money hungry Merc, who had a thing for an adventure. The woman then sat on the table next to Feng. 

"I'm Opal, Feng's business partner and fellow sellsword". She didn't look like a mercenary, she was too pretty. Lysander then said, "You're not a sellsword, you need to have a sword for that", after this he then slammed his head on the table and passed out. Taman then looked at her with curiosity, "I'm a warlock", she answered, "A Genasi warlock". 

Taman's eyes widened in disbelief he had never seen a Genasi before, judging from the way she acted she was quite powerful too. "I'm sorry for him", Taman said in reference to the passed out Moon Elf at the table, "He never learned how the handle his mead", The two mercenaries chuckled. Feng looked over to Taman and asked, "So Fjordmen...", Taman looked confused, "How did you know that", "You're hair and eyes" Opal injected, "Classic Fjordmen looks". "...... anyway, so Fjordmen what brings a Fjord Paladin and A Moon Elf ..... um........Archer, so far south that you are here in the bustling shitheap of Creeleigh?". 

Taman looked to Feng and Opal and chugged a tankard and then answered: " We were called to answer the Lord of Waterdeep, he needed help and we obliged as the representatives of our respective people". Feng and Opal then look at each other in disbelief, "So are we" Opal replied, "We heard that it was a hefty sum and a mighty adventure". 

"So", Taman said inquisitively " How about we team up head there to together save the world, touch hearts and make friends on a mighty adventure for the ages", the rest of the table which included Lysander who lifted his head in confusion at Taman's heartfelt request, the two other patrons looked at him with discomfort. 

"was , that ...... too much ?", he then said. "A bit" Lysander said with grin, "Oh I just forgot we didn't introduce ourselves ; That's Taman Stormwind, Taman if you're nasty or Tammy if you're his mother", The two mercenaries snickered at this remark, Taman throughly unimpressed. ".......And I'm Lysander, Lysander Starflower, Ly to friends, Starchild to proteges and admirers", the elf said with a beaming grin. "Starflower ?", Opal recalled. "Ah yes, the elvish translation is too hard for most people to say so Starflower is what you get", the elf replied.

The Genasi woman lifted her head to show she understood. The Elf and the Genasi continued to talk further about the nature of his supposedly bizarre name, as well as the Moon Elf culture, a topic that seemingly fascinated the Genasi woman. Her Half-Orc companion stared into the distance in contemplation.

"Well then, Taman, Lysander," The Half-Orc said interrupting the conversation after an extremely long period of contemplation. "We should go together, it seems logical and I'm hoping that we still get a hefty sum for our work, we're expensive but Opal and I are worth the cash, but ......" Feng then lowered his voice to a whisper "...... we have a problem, there is a hooded at the back of the tavern.....", the other three turned around at once to see the hooded figure, playing with a knife on the table, their feet comfortably on the table, "..... DON'T TURN AROUND AT ONCE IDIOTS!, as I was saying, he's been staring at us ever since you guys started talking about Waterdeep.

"I'm thinking a rogue or thief if my hunch is right a throat cutter," Feng said. Taman began to look concerned, "What should we do, attack? confront?, walk away?", Concerned was an understatement, Taman was shitting it.  
The others didn't seem too fazed at the idea, Lysander was probably too drunk, and judging by the scars on Feng's face and Opal's eyebrow a scuffle with lowlife comes with Mercenary job description. 

"You haven't seen much of the world have you boy?", Feng said to Taman who had beads of sweat running down his face, he then gave a nervous smile, "No, I've just never been stalked by a throat cutter", he said nervously. Lysander then got up, his eyes doing lizards blinks, drool slowly coming from the corner of his mouth, he was still drunk, "HEY!, WE SHOULD GO, WE CAN HEAD ON TO SHITDEEP, DEEPSHIT, DEEP IN SHIT, UM SHITWATER.......WHATEVER LET'S GO BEFORE WE ROBBED SET UPON BY CUT THROATS", he then laughed at himself, he put his arms down and became lethargic once more.

Opal sat him down in his chair, "He has a point if we're followed I think the four- I mean three of us can handle a thief quite easily, wouldn't you agree Feng?", the Genasi women then turned to her Half-Orc companion.

He then nodded in agreement and stood up and placed his hand on Taman's shoulder, "She's right, it'll be fine, anyway it's nearly midnight and the throat cutters and thieves will be coming here to steal coin purses". Taman nodded in agreement and stood up and went to get his elven companion, Feng then picked Lysander up and draped him on his right shoulders, Lysander was limp and half asleep, so he wasn't bothered and began snoozing soundly. The four then began to bustle through the crowd in the tavern, Opal nodded at the bartender and waved goodbye.

The four then exited the tavern, outside the tavern on the rural and messy street, was a group of drunken humans stood by the door, one of which was the man who tried to attack Lysander and stabbed Feng, he noticed the group and glared at Feng who was carrying the passed out Lysander. 

After a while the group began to leave towards the outskirts, they felt a presence behind them, heavy footsteps, some snorting and sniffling. "Here we go" Opal whispered, Feng then placed Lysander on the grass and drew his axes, Taman began to draw his sword and Opal pulled her staff off her back and into her hands, as they three turned they were shocked to see the drunken human from earlier. Feng began to put his axes away and chuckled, "Ah, back for more I see, well then come and get us, if you can"

The Drunkard's expression got angrier, "I give you what you deserved Half Breed, I'll string you up, show you that no one messes with me", he was slurring his words as he pulled out a knife, the same knife from, it was coated in Feng's blood. "My friend", Taman said softly, "Put the knife away, you're outnumbered and outclassed, you'll lose" The Drunkard got angrier at Taman's attempt for peace. "SHUT UP, You filthy traitor, siding with the elf, the half breed and an um purple woman, you'll die too", As the man began to run at the group a quick shadow appeared and a sound of a knife being swung.

The figure then slowed down and taken the shape of a hooded figure, The Drunkard dropped to the floor and shrieked in agony as he clutched his wrist. Taman then took notice of the floor in front of him, a severed hand and the bloodied knife. The hooded figure kicked him to the ground and put their foot up to his neck and applied pressure so he began to choke. "SCRAM you bigoted lowlife before you go home to wife with two bloodied stumps", the three other adventurers stood there in shock, Lysander was still asleep. "How do you know about my wife?, he said as he was being choked. "I'm a rogue", the figure said, "I know these things", the hooded figure lifted their foot of The Drunkard's neck and let him sit up. 

"Now go, before you lose the other hand", he went to pick up the knife he dropped causing the hooded figure to stomp on the knife breaking it instantly. "GO!", The Drunkard got and up and ran towards the town still clutching his wrist. "Um thank you friend", Feng called out, "You couldn't have come at a better time". The figure turned towards them, the figure was then revealed to be a female rogue. "No problem, I suppose it wasn't so bad to have a hooded figure watch you in the tavern Feng" 

Taman then clutched his sword's handle, "Who are you and what do want with us ?" he said tensely. "I'm Harmony", she said, "I'm headed to Waterdeep myself and I got lost, I overheard you four talking about heading there I thought I'd tag along or follow you". Taman relaxed his sword hand. The three travellers became more relaxed and walked towards her. "You should have said something" Opal replied, "We would have welcomed you" 

Feng walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "D'you wanna come with us, the journey will be long and dangerous even with someone of your skill level" The young woman, lift her hood to reveal full wine red lips and a pair of golden eyes, she smiled and nodded, "If you'll have me" Feng and Harmony then rejoined Taman and Opal the four then began to walk down the road heading out of Creeleigh and into the Emerald forest. 

As they were walking towards the vast darkness of the forest, Feng stopped in his tracks and turned towards the way they had come and sprinted towards the sight where they had met the mysterious Harmony. The other three stopped and looked at each other in confusion. After a few minutes, they heard a figure running towards them. It was Feng with a figure draped on his shoulder, It was Lysander. They were too fixated on Harmony that they had forgotten their drunken companion. He was still fast asleep. Taman immediately burst into a fit of laughter, at the idea that he had forgotten his best friend. 

After laughing at their mistake the five ventured into the vast darkness of the Emerald Forest. The darkness was a comfort to Harmony and a discomfort to the others. They walked for some time until they reached a clearing in the forest, a burnt out campfire remained from months before. "What do you say", Harmony said, "Shall we set up camp here in this clearing?". She went towards the old campfire and placed her bag down. Opal followed suit and placed her bag down next to her. "I'll go and get firewood with Harmony, you two stay here with Lysander and set up camp". 

After a good twenty minutes, Opal and Harmony returned with firewood and kindling. A fire was lit and the group began to settle down for the night. Lysander was coated in his blanket and was still fast asleep. Taman was lying down next to his feet close to the fire. Feng was lying down next to a large camphor tree his head on the foot of the tree and his feet towards the fire. Opal was next to Feng, her head on Feng's leg, her left arm closest to the fire.  
Harmony was not near the campfire but she had taken residence in the branch of the large camphor tree. Clearly a dedicated rogue. 

The five slept soundly for that night and the next morning the group gathered their possessions and carried on through The Emerald Forest as they make their way towards the City of Splendours and the Power of the South, The City of Waterdeep, where their adventure would continue.


	3. An Unlikely Band of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang reach Hornswamp a small rural village within The Emerald Forest with the help of a young Elven woman from the village who claims to have a mission of utmost importance for our group of heroes. A mission already and they haven't even reached The City of Waterdeep. Will they accept?

bringing Worlds Together: A D&D Story

2\. An Unlikely Band of Heroes

As the early dawn broke into a breezy morning the five adventures continued through The Emerald Forest. Taman Stormwind, The Human Paladin, Lysander Starflower the Elven Arcane Archer, Feng The Iron Claw The Half-Orc Barbarian, Opal The Genasi Warlock and Harmony the Human Rogue.

The five set down a path that was seemingly man-made but over time has been reclaimed by the majestic nature of The Emerald Forest. Lysander was grudging his feet, lethargic and sluggish. To put it simply, Lysander had the worst hangover ever. He groaned and said "I'm still confused, whose this girl and what happened last night ?", he said in reference to Harmony. 

"She saved us and she's joining us on our quest to Waterdeep but you were sleeping so you missed out all the action" Feng answered. Harmony then giggled to herself quietly and pulls out a map. "We're a week away from Waterdeep, but we're half a day from the village of Hornswamp"

Harmony said as she looks intently at her map that clearly had magical qualities. "Hornswamp, a village in the Forest, that's not typical," Lysander said in a confused manner. "It's an old village inhabited by the descendants of druids", she replied. "Druids?", Lysander said, "Druids are those magic people right?" Taman and Harmony turned to look at the Elf "Ly, your parents are descended from Elven Druids, you really are stupid sometimes", Taman said disgruntled, "Ignore him Harmony", Taman said to Harmony, "He's not the sharpest arrow in the quiver" She giggled again. 

Feng and Opal remained quiet as this conversation continued between their new companions. "We should avoid Hornswamp and head straight for Waterdeep" Opal interjected. "Why Opal? It would be good for us to get supplies and find a safe way of the forest", Taman replied.  
Opal sighed and turned to Feng, who quickly nodded as if he was reassuring her that it was ok. "The people of Hornswamp are descended from druids and mages, but they lost that magic", she paused and pulled her hair behind her ear, she then continued; 

"After the Spell Plague, the Djinn searched for mages and warlocks who they had become patrons of, Hornswamp was one of the druid villages, they wanted repayment, they refused, to pay their ancestors debts" Opal then sat on a tree stump and put her head in her hands. "Then what happened?", Taman said. She lifted her head to meet Taman's gaze, "They got what they wanted, the women, Djinn take women as concubines, their children become descendants of the Djinn otherwise known as The Genasi. 

Taman's eyes widened, he understood she felt ashamed of her ancestor's actions and didn't want to cause unnecessary pain, but he sensed pride in her ancestry no matter how heinous her ancestry was. Feng then sat down on the ground next to Opal, "The people of Hornswamp like most rural towns in the south are prejudice towards non-human races, Waterdeep is one the few cities in the south that accepts non-human races". The atmosphere suddenly became tense. Harmony's head was facing down and Opal's head was in her hands once again. 

"Let's go anyway", Taman said the group looked up at him in surprise, "They can deal with a group of non-humans and a warlock, we'll only gather some supplies and go, we'll be in and out within the day". Harmony lifted her head "I agree", she said solemnly, "I'm sure we can handle some villagers if they start acting funny towards us". Opal lifted her head and smiled, she turned to Feng who smiled and nodded. "So...Are we going to Hornswamp then?", Lysander breaking the tense atmosphere. "We can go, but we'll leave tonight and head on to Waterdeep", Feng said dominantly.

So the five trekked further down the abandoned path to head to the village of Hornswamp. Where they are expected to be greeted by cold stares and disconcerting whispers, maybe some prejudice. Instead, as it reached midday, their expected time of arrival at Hornswamp, the five become more aware of their surroundings, their hands close to their weapons in case of an ambush. Lysander runs in front of the group and signals them to stop, he begins to load his bow and relaxes his bow arm, "Do you hear that?", he slowly moves further away from the group. The other four slowly unsheathe their weapons, Taman his sword, Harmony her blades, Opal her staff and Feng his axes. They then heard movement further on down the road, running, frantic running through long reeds of grass. They could then hear heavy panting, a woman.

She then emerged from the clearing in front of them. As she sees them she stops and leans forward, breathing heavily in order to catch her breath. After a minute or two of heavy breathing in front of a ragtag bunch of warriors, who are all seemingly stunned and confused. Lysander then drops his bow and runs to the woman's aid. "Miss, are you ok?, you gave us quite a fright," Lysander says as he offers the woman his hide of water, which she frantically grabs and begins to drink heavily "Fright" Feng scoffs "I wasn't frightened!" The woman then looks up at the Half-Orc and shrieks in fear. "It's okay he's a friend," Opal said, "We're all friends here".

As the five managed to calm the woman down, they all had one thing in mind; Who was she?, Where did she come from? and What happened?. "What happened to you miss?" Lysander said in a comforting voice. She cleared her throat and then spoke nervously.  
"My name is Selise Galanodel" Lysander closely looked at her as she spoke her name, her fair complexion and blonde hair could be attested to a human, but as he looked more intently he noticed her ears, they had a pointed helix, the woman in front of them was Elven, and a beautiful one at that, "Miss are you elven?", his question shocked her, she then hid her ears behind under her hair, "No wait! I'm elven as well, a Moon Elf to be exact, hailing from the elven seat of Arcana. She then relaxed and smiled, "I'm a Sun Elf from Sunwhisper, I live in Hornswamp as of five years ago", her eyes dart directly to the floor and she acts nervous once more, "I need help" she continued, "A terrible event of irreplacable damge has occured in the village, I was running to get help from someone in Creeleigh, would you help me please, the village is not far and I'm sure you would be paid for your time adventurers" Feng lit up, "Well sure we can't have you running to Creeleigh you'd die fo exhaustion if you ran there at that pace, we will come as long as we can be assured protection, is that feesable Miss Galanodel", she smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, "Of course this way hurry we haven't much time the townsfolk will want to take matters into their own hands soon" 

The five adventurers become concerned " What happened Miss?" Lysander interrupted, "You'll find out as soon as we get there we're not far HURRY PLEASE!" she yelled as she ran into the clearing, the five adventurers confused and intrigued about this potential danger follow the Elven woman post haste.

After two miles of intense sprinting the five adventurers including the Elven woman Selise, reach the small village of Hornswamp. The village was small but chaos was in abundance. The whole village was gathered in the centre by a decaying statue of a female warlock probably from eras gone by. As the five adventurers along with Selise entered the proximity of the village of Hornswamp the crowd turned to meet the adventurers and their guide to the small village. The group were met with mutters and a collective sigh of relief from the crowd, relieved to see the Elven woman return with a group of adventurers. "Selise, you're back thank the gods", called out an elderly woman from the crowd. The crowd began to call out words of relief at the sight of Selise. Through the crowd, a young man with dark hair and bright green eyes emerged from the crowd his eyes widened and a smile emerged on his face, "Melda!" he ran over to Selise and lifted up her up and locked in an embrace with her. "I'm home, my love", she said as she kissed his forehead, "I brought some adventurers, they should be able to help". 

The man turned to face the five adventurers "Welcome friends, I shall take to my father, the chieftain where you'll be informed of the job", he releases Selise from an embrace and guided the five over to a large house that was built into a large oak tree, with a large ornate door. On the doors, two people holding staffs in one hand and orbs in the other. Clearly representing the village of Hornswamp's history with the arcane arts. The young man used both hands push the doors, once opened the young man rushed inside. 

The five adventurers sheepishly followed him inside. The young man rushed into a room towards the back of the house, he turned around and gestured to the five to follow him into the room, "My father is in here", he said impatiently. As he entered the five followed in suit.  
The room was a large ornate bedroom that was centered around the roots of the tree, the large bed built into the roots of the tree, the canopy seemingly made with magic, branches of the large oak tree make up the bed's canopy and the curtain made of fine silk, the silk looked old but well maintained. In the large bed, an ageing man, wrapped in bandages they were recent, his face was recently scarred, a scratch or knife swipe might be related to recent events, his hair greying, his hands wrinkled, his fingers dressed with elegant rings signalling his power in the village. 

"My father, Chief Grigor", He turns to the chief, "Father, Selise has brought these adventurers to our aid". Grigor feebly turned to his son, "The Elf has then brought filth into our home, but no matter, leave us to discuss the mission in peace", He slowly sits up in his bed. "Father shouldn't I stay, I mean I should after all......" His father's eyes widened in a fit of anger. "LEAVE US and go and attend to your Elven Whore, you bring shame on me and our legacy, your filth brought a band of half breeds and foreign magicians, I do not wish to see you until this matter is resolved" His son abruptly leaves without bowing, slamming the door behind him. 

"Now, you have been brought here to deal with damage dealt by non humans, irreplaceable damage, you see my young daughter, my pride and joy has been taken by giants, mountain giants, my wife taken too, supposedly murdered by the wretched beasts, I want you to bring their bodies home for a formal burial and a week of mourning for the heir of Grigor, I would go myself but when I tried to fend them off I was injured and I don't want the love of my life and my pride and joy to rot in a Giant's horde" The five looked to each other suprised and shocked, "Your son is not the heir of Grigor?" Lysander said inquisitively. "No, not anymore, ever since he has taken up with that Sun Elf he is a stranger to my heart and my fortune", the group looked shocked and disgusted by the Chieftain's comments statement, Harmony even gritting her teeth. "Now you'll be paid handsomely should you succeed " he continued in a different tone "50 gold harpies each and whateever else you require" Feng's interested was peaked, "A horse and carriage also, we would use it to gain access to the City of Waterdeep in due course we are needed for a mission of the upmost importance", The chief nodded in agreement, "Very well then 50 gold harpies and access to a horse and carriage, here is a map a giant left behind they are taking refuge in the forest for now about 5 miles from here, you may take tonight to prepare, tomorrow go and retrieve the bodies of my wife and child, now leave me", his hand shooing the adventurers. The five bow to the aging chieftain and exit the room. 

Outside the room the Chieftain's son was waiting for them. "Sorry about him, he has an ancient chip on his shoulder from eras gone by, I'm Salazar by the way, I never formally introduced myself, you met my betrothed Selise," the young man said. "He's angry about the Djinn attacks?", Opal interjected. He looked at her with confusion, "You know of the attacks friend? How is that?" he asked. "Well it because I'm a Genasi or Air and or Storms, descended from The Djinn of the skies and their human mage concubines," Opal said with a small ounce of pride. Salazar looked shocked for a moment and then he smiled at Opal, "Well that's a better outcome than we were told" Opal stared intently, confused at his remark. "Legends here say the Djinn were monsters that stole the magic women for food and sacrifices to their evil Overlords" he continued. Opal laughed, "That's ridiculous Djinn are wild but there are benevolent beings, they grow angry when they are threatened or when debts aren't paid, so I'm guessing your father encourages this tall tales", He smirked at his assessment and nodded. "Come on let's go and meet the people of Hornswamp properly", he then gestured to the large entrance doors and the six of them exit the chieftain's home. 

As they exit the home of Chieftain Grigor, they are welcomed by a large group seemingly the whole village led by Selise who cheer for the unlikely heroes. "Hurrah the Weird Ones are our saviours" cried a group of children, this remark makes Lysander and Feng roar with laughter. Feng then grabs three of the children and places them on his shoulders, "Weird Ones, we aren't Weird, I'm Feng the Iron Claw of Houndstone, slayer of demon hounds and leader of the group!", the children sit on his shoulders in awe and amazement of the Goliath and might of Feng. "You're the leader", Harmony scoffed, "This wasn't agreed upon, frankly I think it should Taman as he is neither a bumbling idiot" As she says this she looks at Lysander, "Or a ruthless mercenary," She says looking at Feng and Opal. "Taman is but a boy, a child" Taman is unimpressed by these remarks. "I know!" Lysander interrupts "Let's play Poker to determine the leader", the townspeople giggle at the suggestion, "What about a game of Craps over some wine," Selise said with an innocent smile. Feng laughed again,"Craps it is then, lead the way" 

The crowd cheers, the children chanting the word 'Craps', the three on Feng's shoulders slide down his back and join the children, chanting 'Craps' whilst dancing in a cult circle. The five unlikely heroes of Hornswamp heading to the the village's tavern; 'The Knightly Chef', a old but well maintained tavern. The crowd which including the excited children along with Selise and Salazar. The five are sat down a table to play the highly anticipated game of Craps, five large tankards of wine were supplied. Selise then sat down in the sixth seat at the table and pulled out a pair of Amythyst dice, "I'll be the shooter", she said with a smile. "Wait a minute", Lysander said "How do you know the rules of Craps" Selise smiled and let out a small laugh, "I have six brothers back in Sunwhisper we play Craps all the time, now let's begin the game", she then tossed the dice in the air. 

The game was intense, Lysander and Opal had opted out, the game was between Feng, Taman and Harmony, it was the final turn. "12" yelled Feng. "8" called Taman. "10" cried Harmony. Selise threw the dice once more they rolled on the table, they wobbled and landed flat. Selise stared at them intently, the three players wait anxiously, "The winner is............ Harmony with 10! , the leader of this group of heroes is Harmony" Harmony jumped from her seat screaming with joy, her fellow players disgruntled by this results, the crowd erupts with cheers, cheering on the newly appointed leader of the group of heroes that promised to save their village. Lifting her up and throwing up repeatedly. Suddenly she becomes nervous as her hood begins to fall off her head. "WOAH, OK that's enough now," she said insistently, the crowd then quickly put her down. 

The bartender then walks over to the group with a tray of seven tankards in one hand and a chair in the other. "Your next round courtesy of the Chieftain's son" he then placed the tray of drinks on the table and the chair next to Selise. Salazar then walked over and grabbed a tankard of the tray and sat down next to the Elven Woman. The five heroes then scrammed for their Tankards, Selise then took the last tankard and timidly took a sip before placing it down. "I've gotta ask you two something," Taman said to the couple, the two turned to Taman "What is it, sir?" The young man replied. "Well, why is your father so adamant about hating non-human races he disowns his only son on account of his courtship with an elven woman, it seems ludicrous" he continued. The two looked at each other nervously, "Well, it's just the way our people have been since we lost our magic, the townspeople, weren't so glad to see the next chieftain with an Elf, but they came around after they realised that she wasn't as bad as she was made out to be, my father has yet to realise this too"

The group looked saddened by his answer, "But I don't need to Chieftain to be content", the young man continued, "I'm content knowing that I chose to live a life I want, a life with Selise, not a life of meaningless dominion over such a small place", Harmony smiled at this, it could be seen under the shadow of her hood. "But" he continued, "My sister is solely innocent in all of this, Our mother too, They were the first to see Selise for who she truly is" The group then turned serious. "I know they're alive somewhere", Selise interjected, "I've been praying to the Sun Lord for them to bring them home alive" Her eyes then began to fill with tears "Please, friends, save them, bring them back to us, I care for them so dearly like my own family" Salazar then embraces her as she begins to cry into chest. "Please my friends, save my sister if all else fails, she's only child she knows nothing of the world outside this village". Salazar then continues to console his Elven Bride. 

"We'll go and save them at sunrise, our sister and mother's lives are assured with us," Taman says with content and reassurance as he punches the table. "Umm sir?" a voice says behind him. It was the barkeep, "That table is new and you just punched a hole through it" Taman then tries to remove his hand with no success, "I'm so sorry my good man I appear to be stuck in your table". The barkeep makes a disparaging noise and sighed, "Just came over to let you know you're rooms are ready, Go outside and deal with the table just don't make a mess or cause a scene" The Barkeep sighed again and walked away. "Taman goes to walk away only for the table to follow him. "We should break the table", Feng said with a devilish grin. "Or we could save the table and remove the arm it's attached to," Harmony said nonchalantly. The group turns to look at the rogue leaning back in her chair calmly drinking from her tankard, she then looks up to see the shock stares from her companions and new friends. "What? It was just a suggestion, we can go break the table if you want", the rogue said she seamlessly shrugged her shoulders. 

The five went outside The Knightly Chef tavern with their weapons in order to break the table, as Feng went to smash the table with axes and Opal went to use magic an act that would surely cause Taman injury or even death, Lysander and Harmony decided to jump on the table top, this didn't break the table until Feng decided to join in, the three jumped simultaneously, causing the table to shattered and Taman to nearly breaking his hand. But alas he was free and his companions roared and cheered their victory against their foe, the table, they may or may not have been drunk.  
Lysander then fired a fire arrow at the debris and set fire to what remained of the table. The four cheered again and Lysander along with a drunk Harmony and Feng dance around the fire, jeering at their fallen foe. 

Taman then went upstairs to his room and tried to distract himself from his rowdy quest companions, he stared at the ceiling of his room in The Knightly Chef. A few hours later at it had reached midnight and his companions were still outside dancing around a dying fire, Opal now joining them in their ritualistic dance. "WILL YOU FOUR GO TO BED!" he yelled, "IT'S MIDNIGHT". The four looked at each other and burst out laughing. Taman then saw the barkeep step outside and guided the drunk adventurers into his tavern. After a few minutes, Taman heard loud footsteps and drunken laughing he heard four doors open and close, after a few minutes Taman hears loud snoring from the four rooms. Taman then drifts off to sleep.

The morning came about. It was Dawn and Taman was waiting eagerly for his companions. A half hour later, his companion trudged down the stairs like a hoard of the undead. They all sat down next to the Paladin. "Good Morning, friends" Taman called. The group groaned in unison. "Eat your breakfast, and we'll be off to fight the giants". He continued enthusiastically. "UGH NO, I CAN'T EVEN HEAR THE VOICES IN MY HEAD" Harmony cried, "It feels like a Goblin took a shit on my brain", she continued.

The barkeep arrived with four glasses of golden liquid and one tankard, "A tankard for you Sir Paladin and for the weary heroes of the hour, four glasses of Aasimar ambrosia a drink of my own creation it cures the curse of hangover instantly, drink it up and good luck for today's venture", he placed the glasses on the table and he walked away to tend to other patrons who had entered the tavern in time for breakfast, but they were most likely there to see te heroes before they headed off to face the giants. The other patrons whispered and pointed at the group of heroes.

"Damn," Lysander said with vigour, "He's right about this Ambrosia, it works a treat" Taman smiled. "I agree you're all members of living again, are you ready we must hurry if we are to save the Chieftain's daughter and wife" Lysander then got up and wrapped his quiver's strap around his waist and placed his bow around his shoulder. Opal followed his suit and attached a large pouch to her leg and picked up her staff. Feng grabbed his axes off the floor and slotted them in the holders on his back.

Harmony followed in suit as well, putting her leather gloves on a lowering her hood so only her nose and lips were visible, she then made her way for the door, she then turned to Taman who was still sat at the table, "Well are you coming too Taman?" Taman grabbed his cloak from the back of his chair, he placed it on his shoulders he nodded and stood up and exited The Knightly Chef with the four other heroes, as they exited the tavern they got to watch the sun rising. "Let's go then," Lysander said. The other four nodded in agreement and headed towards the exit of Hornswamp towards the refuge of mountain giants where the Chieftain's wife and daughter are being held captive. 

Our Unlikely Heroes set out towards their maiden voyage quest, a quest that weighed heavily on the five heroes, and they haven't reached the proximity of Waterdeep where their adventure will truly start.


	4. A Young Human Girl and Secrets Untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five 'heroes accept the quest of rescuing the Chieftain's wife and child from a thieving and fierce band of Mountain Giants. With help from a few inhabitants of the village Hornswamp can our ragtag bunch of heroes defeat a band of Mountain Giants, save the wife and child of Chieftain Grigor and return to The Knightly Chef tavern for another night of drinking mead and playing Craps.
> 
> Find out the next chapter of Bringing Worlds Together.

Chapter coming soon!!!


End file.
